


The edge

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I honestly am sorry for writing this, Not A Happy Ending, Regret, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: The edge was a fickle thing, Tony mused.Some people consider it a person’s limits.Others think of it in terms of shapes.Tony thought it meant that moment you were teetering over a pit of darkness and despair, holding onto a flimsy railing with nothing but a few trembling fingers. He thought it was the overwhelming disappointment and hopelessness that crushed you in that moment. He thought it meant when you debate meeting death on your own terms. Only to decide that you might have a bit left to live for, before coming to the shattering realisation that you don’t.
Kudos: 11





	The edge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!   
> If suicide is triggering to you please don't read this <3 Stay safe everyone.
> 
> If you're still here, I hope you enjoy

The edge is a fickle thing, Tony mused.

Some people consider it a person’s limits.  
Others think of it in terms of shapes.

Tony thought it meant that moment you were teetering over a pit of darkness and despair, holding onto a flimsy railing with nothing but a few trembling fingers. He thought it was the overwhelming disappointment and hopelessness that crushed you in that moment. He thought it meant when you debate meeting death on your own terms. Only to decide that you might have a bit left to live for, before coming to the shattering realisation that you don’t.

Tony had lived with the avengers for several months now.

None of them noticed how close he was to the edge.   
The only one who came close was Natasha, who had seen him dying before but even she thought he was simply eccentric and a bit crazy.

He laughed and joked to hide his feelings. Somehow the master spies he lived with didn’t notice. His team leader who was famed for being good with people didn’t notice. Thor, who had grown up around lies and should know how to recognize them, but he didn’t notice. Bruce, a person he would consider a _friend_ didn’t notice.

Oh, why didn’t they notice?

Then maybe they could have stopped his rapid, rapid descent.  
Then maybe they might have been able to bring him back to the light.

But they didn’t.

And now he was falling.

He reached to his chest and with a vicious tug pulled out the arc reactor.

As the world went dark, he whispered “sorry guys”

-:-

He was gone before JARVIS’s alarms went off.

-:-

Steve was sitting in the lounge with Clint and Thor when the alarms went off.

He immediately leapt up, confused.  
“Avengers, Sir is… in distress. He is in the workshop” JARVIS’s voice echoed almost ominously.  
Steve didn’t question the AI, just rushed to the elevator with Clint and Thor close at his heels.

When the doors opened, he saw Natasha sprinting over from another entrance.  
Bruce came from his labs a few moments later.

The doors to Tony’s lab opened with a resounding click.

~*~

They found him on the floor.

Natasha checked his pulse before shaking her head slowly.

Bruce collapsed onto the floor next to him, breathing heavily and trying to calm the hulk.

Steve just stood still in shock, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Thor was like Steve, standing in shock with an overwhelming horror in his eyes.

Clint sunk to his knees and checked Tony’s pulse himself, only to hang his head in grief a few moments later.

Bruce then shot up. “JARVIS? How did this happen?”

“Turn over the body Dr Banner” The AI said hesitantly.

They did as he asked.  
Bruce choked at the sight of the arc reactor in Tony’s hands that had been tucked beneath him.

_“Sorry guys”_

Everyone jumped as Tony’s voice echoed over the speakers.  
“Sir’s last words” JARVIS said as an explanation.

The team crowded together and let their tears fall.

~*~

Tony drifted through the afterlife. He looked at all the souls of the dead milling around the fields. Tony whirled around when he heard light footsteps approaching.

He wasn’t ready to see Yinsen. Clean and healthy, unlike when he saw him last.  
Yinsen’s eyes were sad. His mouth pulled into a frown.

“I told you not to waste it Stark”  
Then Yinsen disappeared.

It was only then that Tony realized he might have made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> I'mma just... hide in a cave now... the ending hurts my heart.
> 
> If you, by some miracle enjoyed it please leave comments and kudos, they really do make my day better. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
